Gundam Wing: Twilight Dreams
by Duet Maxwell Shinobi of Wind
Summary: The year is AC 197, and the ex-gundam pilots have resided in one of Quatre's many mansions. The guys have strange dreams, and each of them are similar. Each dream has a beautiful girl in it. What danger do the girls bring? R&R Chap. 7 up
1. The Red Archery Girl

Hihi! I'm back and with a new story! I got EW and Cardcaptors the Movie and hand one heck of an idea! Here's my new story.... You know the disclaimer stuff.... Dun own, got locket lint, no sue..... All I owe is the characters.... Now for my saga! Gundam Wing: Twilight Dreams  
***********************************************************************  
Gundam Wing: Twilight Dreams  
Chapter 1: The Red Archery Girl  
***********************************************************************  
  
The year is AC 197, and the war between the space colonies and Earth is finally over. Gundams are no more, and the former pilots all live perfectly normal lives together in one of Quatre's many mansions. It was a beautiful summer day, and all of them were outside having fun. Quatre worked on his red rose garden, Trowa played his flute, Duo was swinging in a tire swing he had made, Heero was admiring the beautiful day, and Wufei was reading.  
"Only when the bird sing high, the blossoms shall fall, and the leaves shall ride. While me and my friends, bask in the sun, the girls of your dreams shall come to life. Twilight dreams are possible, oh so possible, yes so possible. Twilight memorys of war and blood fade away, if you dream of them too.[1]" Duo sang, while still swinging.  
"Duo, that was beautiful. Where did you learn it from?" Quatre asked, finished planting the last little rose bush.  
"A girl sang it to me in my dreams. That girl was more beautiful than the moonlit night sky. Almost glowing skin, light chestnut brown hair in a long ponytail, cobalt oceans for eyes, she was just beautiful!"  
"I saw a young girl like that in my dream too. Except she had long almost white hair, percing yellow cat-like eyes, very pale skin, long nails, two what looked like red scars on the left side of her face and on both the left sides of her hands, and a blue sliver cresant moon on her forehead." Heero said.  
"The girl in my dreams had long black hair pulled back in two ponytails, tanned skin, black eyes, and the bottom quarter of her hair looked as red as blood." Wufei said, closing his book.  
"The girl in my dream had long black hair pulled up in loops on her head, and a long dress with a ribbon floating around her. I couldn't see her face, because she was floating in the air, and I was somehow standing on water[2]." Trowa said.  
"The young lady in my dream had very light silvery hair pulled up in loops and the rest just hung loose, aquamarine eyes like mine, pale skin, and was very beautiful but dangerous at the same time...." Quatre said. Everyone, including Heero, sighed. Then, all of a sudden, a barage of arrows rained down on them, all having a slight blueish glow when in the air.  
"Whoops! Sorry!!! It sooooo doesn't pay being a decendant of the Arrow card[3]." they heard a voice say. Everyone looked up in the air, and there stood a girl wearing red, and fit the description of Quatre's dream girl perfectly! Quatre's jaw dropped open, and he was to the point of fainting. The young girl flew down, and smiled at them all.  
"Who are you?" Heero asked.  
"My name is Flare! Flare Jade! I'm the direct decendant of the clow card Arrow!" she yelled.  
"Huh???" everyone but Quatre asked in unison. Quatre walked up to her and blushed.  
"M-m-m-m-my name is Quatre." he studdered. Flare looked up at him and blushed madly.  
"Oh my!" she yelled then fainted.  
"Oh! Are you okay?" Quatre picked her up, Flare was out like a light.  
"Looks like Quatre's dream has come true! Wonder who's next...." Duo said.  
"Famous last word....." Wufei grumbled. Quatre took Flare inside and the others followed. Who is next to appear? Trowa's? Duo's? Heero's? Or Wufei's?  
***********************************************************************  
[1] I was making the song up off the top of my head......  
[2] I was watching Cardcaptors the Movie, and in Sakura's dream she's standing on water. You'll see a similar chapter like that soon.  
[3] The Arrow card is a clow card that is very dangerous. http://www.sakuraheart.net/clowcards/clow-arrow.jpg  
That's a piccie of the Arrow card.  
***********************************************************************  
Now! Please review, and tell me who you think should be next! Chapter 2 will be up soon! 


	2. Elemental Sword of the Stars

Hihi!!!! I'm back with episode 2 of Gundam Wing: Twilight Dreams! From now on, I'm gonna call them episodes, so there's that said, and you know the disclaimer. I don't own, all I have is pocket lint and some sexy pics of Duo....  
Duo: That's my authoress! *crosses arms and nods* Oh yeah, my fangirls are soooooo dedicated....  
*sweatdrop* Okay.... Anyways, here's episode 2 of Gundam Wing: Twilight Dreams! Enjoy!  
***********************************************************************  
Gundam Wing: Twilight Dreams  
Episode 2  
Elemental Sword of the Stars, Yohko Shaoran  
***********************************************************************  
Shoosh!  
"ONNA!!!!!!!"  
"Sorry! Wait, what'd you just call me?!"  
"I called you an onna! That's what you are baka!"  
"The name's Flare, Wufei-sama! AND I UNDERSTOOD THAT LAST COMMENT! OMAE O KOROSU BAKA!!!!!!!" Wufei ran for his life outside in the archery field, trying to dodge the barage of arrows raining down on him. Flare was plainly mad at Wufei for calling her an idiot. She held her hand up again, another arrow glowing slightly blue appeared, she drew the arrow in the bow, and fired it. That arrow became a lot of them. Wufei ran to the target field, flare fired one last arrow, stopped, and laughed her head off while floating in the air.  
"Wufei-sama's afraid of a girl!" Flare yelled. Duo was the first out of the house, saw the sight, and broke down laughing. Flare had mannaged to hit a bullseye on a target board, and pinned Wufei to it.  
"Onna!!!!!!" he yelled, she stoped, pulled out her bow, and he shut up. Quatre, Trowa, and Heero ran out of the house, wanting to know what all the racket was about. Flare saw Quatre, flew down and hugged him.  
"What happened Flare darling?" Quatre asked.  
"Wufei-sama called me a baka, and I let out a storm of arrows! He deserved it too!" Flare cried. Quatre hugged her, and kissed her forehead.  
"Well, next time, please don't fight..." Flare nodded.  
"Hn...." Heero grunted. Trowa remained silent, but pointed out in the direction Wufei was pinned at.  
"Um.... Everyone...." he started. The others looked out, and saw that Wufei was gone. Duo, by now not laughing, ran up to the target board Wufei was pinned to and was looking around it.  
"He's dissappeared in thin air!" he yelled. Then somehow, he was soaked with water. "Who did that?!" A girl's giggling was heard and Duo freaked out. A young girl jumped out of a tree with a sword handle.  
"That was fun..." she started then looked up in the tree, "Wasn't it Wufei-san?" Wufei then jumped out of the tree, and Duo growled in the back of his throat.  
"What's wrong Maxwell? Can't you take one of your own jokes?" Wufei mocked.  
"No one, but no one mocks Shinigami..... I'll get you back...." Duo then gave Wufei and the girl an evil grin, "Wuffie..."  
"It's Wufei, Maxwell! Wufei!"  
"Whatever." Then Duo was knocked over by a very strong blast of wind. He spun around to see the girl in a fighting stance, and the sword handle now had a blade of.... A small tornado?!  
"I must warn you, I hold the powerful Elemental Sword of the Stars. Anyone who threatens me, any of my friends, or the young man I watch over in my dreams shall perish...." she said in a tone that was the equivilent of Wufei's. The girl was plainly Chinese, her black hair pulled up in 2 pigtails, onyx colored eyes, and wore a white Chinese outfit with gold trimming.  
"Woah.... Hold on a sec, did you say 'The young man I watch over in my dreams'?!" The girl nodded. "So that means you're Wu-man's dream girl, am I not correct?" She nodded again, and the others walked up. Flare ran to the girl and hugged her.  
"Heya Yohko! Remember me?" Flare asked.  
"Jade Flare, direct decendant of the Arrow card?! It is you Flare!" the proclaimed Yohko yelled. Flare turnned around and faced the others, the blade on Yohko's sword dissappeared and she put the sword end up.  
"Minna-san[1], this is my friend Yohko Shaoran! She's a samurai warrior and ninja!" Yohko bowed, and everyone said their 'hello's.  
"Well.... Wufei and Quatre have their girls, I wonder who's next...." Trowa said, everyone shruged. Meanwhile, in a watery room, a pair of brown eyes were watching them. The eyes fixtated on one person in particular, Trowa.  
"Trowa, I wonder indeed.... Just wait, with your hidden powers growing inside you, it won't be long till I call on you." the person said, then let out an evil yet menicing laughter.  
***********************************************************************  
Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhanger! You'll get hints in the next chapter too.... To those who have seen Cardcaptors the Movie, watch it, and compare the room I described to the one the sorceress is trapped in..... Please R&R, and episode 3 is comming soon! TTFN! 


	3. Return of the Dragon Master

2 in one day?! I amaze myself sometimes! I hope to go for 3 today, maybe 4 if I'm bored.... Anywho, you know the drill.... Dun own, all I got is pocket lint and pics of Duo..... Now, on to episode 3 of Gundam Wing: Twilight Dreams!  
***********************************************************************  
Gundam Wing: Twilight Dreams  
Episode 3  
Return of the Dragon Master, Shenlong Dragonflame's Back in Town  
***********************************************************************  
For once, it was a peaceful day at the Winner mansion. Every thing was at peace, and silent. Well, I take back the silent part, Quatre and Flare were playing their instruments in the music room. Yohko was showing Wufei all the blades she had for her Elemental Sword. Heero was typing away at his laptop. Trowa was in his room taking a nap. Finally, Duo was staring out his bedroom window up at the crystal blue sky.  
"Oh Shenlong.... Where can you be now? Why haven't I heard from you in so long?" Duo asked to no one in particular. He sighed and looked at a picture sitting on his window seal. It was a picture of him and his friend and secret crush, Shenlong Dragonflame[1]. Duo had helped her capture several dragons back when she was with him and the others. 'I wonder sometimes, what is that girl up to?!' he thought.  
*~*flaskback*~*  
"Duo, I have to go now." a young girl said. She had short hair, and a long purple cloak on.  
"You can stay here Shenlong. I'm sure Quatre will let you!" Duo argued. He loved Shenlong secretly, and wanted her to stay.  
"I'm so sorry Duo, my dear friend, but my mission is compleate. I must go back to my home, and tame these beautiful beasts." She pulled out a necklace with a pendant that looked like a Duel Monster card, and handed it to Duo.  
"What's this Shenlong?"  
"A locket. I placed a picture of me in it, so you don't forget what I look like now. I might be back someday soon. I have a feeling we'll meet again, and we'll do our favorite thing."  
"I know what that is."  
"Kick evil's sorry butt!" they yelled at the same time. Both giggled, and hugged each other. They let go, and Shenlong got on her dragon. The Serphant Night Dragon[2], and flew off. Duo waved to her and she waved to him.  
"Bye Shenlong! I'll be waiting for you when you come back!" Duo yelled after her.  
"I'll be looking forward to it! Goodbye Duo Maxwell, my dragon taming friend!" Shenlong yelled back, then dissappeared. Duo looked down, and saw a golden cross and a small dragon tooth and scale. He picked them up, looked at them for a second, and finally put the scale and tooth in his pocket and the cross around his neck. That was the last he ever heard from Shenlong the Dragon Tamer.  
*~*end of flashback*~*  
Duo looked down at the cross and dragon tooth he had mounted in gold on a necklace. He sighed heavily and hugged the items.  
"I miss Shenlong. I never got to tell you this, but I love you Shenlong Dragonflame." he said. Surprisingly tears started to roll down his cheeks. A knock was heard on the door, and Trowa walked past Duo's room to answer it. He paused for a second, looked at Duo, and continued on. Downstairs, Trowa walked up to the door, and answered it.  
"This is the Winner mansi...." Trowa's voice trailed off when he saw who it was. A young girl, about an inch taller than Duo, stood there. She had long chestnut brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail, cobalt eyes, nicely tanned skin, and wore a purple turtleneck bellyshirt, fairly tight faded pants, black boots, and a long purple cloak with the hood off her head.  
"Hey hey Trowa. You look surprised....." she said in a tone almost the equivilent of Duo's.  
"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh...." Trowa stuttered.  
"Yes, it's me... Now, is Duo home, or do I hafta track him down like I usedta with dragons?" she asked. Trowa walked over to the stairs and yelled up them.  
"Duo! You have a visitor!" he yelled.  
"Tell em to bug off! DOESN'T ANYONE CARE THAT I'M SAD ROUND HERE?!?!?!" Duo yelled from his room.  
"You might want to come down here, and see if you don't want to see them!" A little bit of stomping was heard, and Duo came storming down the stairs. He leaned against the door, not caring who was there, and closed his eyes closed.  
"Yeah.... What is it?" he asked gruffly.  
"Well..... Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the dragon's tail this morning." Duo immediately looked up, reconizing the voice, the sarcasm, and the dragon joke.  
"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh..." Duo stuttered.  
"Apparently, everyone in this house has a stuttering problem." she said.  
"Shenlong?!" he finally got out.  
"Yep!" she yelled slapping her hands down on his shoulders, "It's me! Shenloooooonnng Dragonflame! The dragon master!" Duo hugged her, and Shenlong nearly fell on her ground. "Good greif Duo! You act like we haven't seen each other since we were 2!" Duo looked at her and smiled.  
"Wait.... Did you just say Dragon Master?!"  
"Yep!"  
"IIt's been a while, hasn't it Shen-baby?" Duo asked. She looked at him and wiggled her hips a little.  
"It's only been a year, but I guess it has been a long time in our hearts. I've missed you soooo much Duo! I see you ain't lost your cocky attitude."  
"Baby, I'll never lose it."  
"Why is it you always call me either Shen-baby, or bab..." she couldn't finish her sentence, because Duo had caught her in a kiss. They pulled back and Shenlong just stood there, dumbfounded to the core.  
"That's why sexy. I love you." he said. Shenlong looked at him and smiled.  
"I love you too Duo." she answered. Meanwhile, in the watery room. The brown pair of eyes were fixated on Trowa once again.  
"How I long for that tender first kiss myself. Soon Trowa Barton, you and I will be together forever."  
***********************************************************************  
[1] Shenlong Dragonflame is in my Yu-Gi-Oh story Kitto Ok... That's why she had a number by her name.  
[2] If ya didn't know, or just don't remember hearing that name. It's a duel monster.  
***********************************************************************  
Another cliffhanger! If you ain't figured it out by now, this person is in love with Trowa. And that person wants him badly. Episode 4 commin soon! TTFN! 


	4. The Angel and the Demon

You know the disclaimer.... I don't own, all I have is pics of Duo, so no sue, and the pics aren't for sale..... lol!!! Now for episode 4 of GWTD (Gundam Wing: Twilight Dreams)  
***********************************************************************  
Gundam Wing: Twilight Dreams  
Episode 4  
The Angel and the Demon, Sesshoumaru  
***********************************************************************  
"Duo," Shenlong started.  
"Yes?" Duo asked.  
"I'm bored...." Duo looked her over, and she gave him a glare.  
"I'm not that despirate Duo." Shenlong dodged the arrow that was going at her head. "No thanks Flare.... I don't want my head chopped off yet....." Flare walked over and sat down on the couch arm next to Shenlong.  
"Whatcha mean?" she asked.  
"I mean, don't fire arrows at my head!" Shenlong yelled, knocking Flare to the ground.  
"Good greif Shenlong! For a girl having a guy voice, you're loud!" Duo glared at her, Flare freaked out, giggled a little, and ran.  
"She gets on my nerves sometimes..... So what, I got a voice almost like yours! Who cares! I sure don't!" Shenlong yelled. She scared Heero, who was upstairs, and everyone else! Heero looked down at the ground and sighed.  
"Why must she be so loud?" he said.  
"Cos everyone is always asking about my voice Heero!" Shenlong shouted. Heero sighed again, and continued to work on his laptop. He was working on a journal entry, mainly because he was bored, and he wanted to keep track of stuff.  
"So, today has been a pretty boring day for me. I guess I'll leave you there, and I might write again later. Sincerly, Heero Yuy." Heero read to himself as he typed. He closed his laptop, put it under his bed, and layed down. He fell asleep a little while later.  
*~*inside his dream*~*  
"This day is soooooo boring....." Heero said. He was sitting in a forest, with his back up against a tree. "Hey Sesshoumaru." A tall young lady walked out of a black haze, and sat next to Heero.  
"Yes Heero?" she asked. She had long almost white hair down to her knees, very very pale skin, yellow cat eyes, red eye shadow on, not to long nails, a twilight blue skinny cresant moon on her forehead, and two long red marks on the left side of her face and on the left sides of her hands. She wore a white kimono with red diamonds on the borders, and a very long boa around her left shoulder.  
"I'm bored..... When are you gonna appear to me in real life?"  
"My powers say soon, but for now...." she kissed his forehead, "You'll have to talk to me in your dreams." Heero looked at her and smiled. "You need to go back to your own world. Okay Heero?" Heero nodded. "Who knows, I might just be there waiting for you." Heero smiled a grin bigger than one of Duo's.  
*~*outside the dream*~*  
Heero's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up. He looked out his window and sighed.  
"I hope she comes to me today." he said. He heard a whistle, and looked at the cherry blossom tree near his window. There sat a young girl, and she waved at him.  
"Heero, are you going to let me in sometime soon. Or are you just going to look at me all day?!" she called. Heero opened the window and stuck his head out it.  
"Sesshoumaru?" he asked.  
"Yes silly..... It's me! Now can I come in, or do I have to scare you?" Heero nodded, got up, and backed away from the window. He accidently backed into someone, and nearly jumped out of his skin.  
"I'm so sorry!" He turned around and came face to face with Sesshoumaru.  
"Did you know that you sqweek when someone scares you? Hello Heero Yuy." she said.  
"Sesshoumaru? How did you?"  
"Get in? I'm a demon..... The only full demon in my family since my namesake Sesshoumaru[1] died. All that's been in my family since then was half breeds[2] and humans." At that moment, Quatre walked by, and heard the whole thing.  
"Um.... Who's your friend Heero?" Quatre asked. Sesshoumaru looked over her shoulder, turned around, and bowed.  
"I am Sesshoumaru II. You must be Quatre Raberba Winner, Flare's little angel." she said. Quatre nodded. And almost like magic, the girls walked in, saw Sesshoumaru, and freaked out.  
"Hey Sesshie!"Shenlong yelled.  
"Hi Sesshoumaru-sama!" Flare greeted.  
"Hello Sesshoumaru....." Yohko said. Sesshoumaru nodded, and hugged Heero.  
"I'm glad you finally appeared Sesshoumaru." Heero said, then kissed her forehead.  
"I'm glad that I'm here too.... Aishiteru koibito[3]...." Meanwhile in the watery room, the brown eyes were watching Trowa in his room drawing.  
"Soon. Very, very, very soon my love. You will hear from me..... Trowa Barton, my dear lover."  
***********************************************************************  
[1] Sesshoumaru is a hot demon from Inuyasha..... In this story, Heero's Sesshoumaru is the decendant of the original Sesshoumaru in Fuedal Japan.  
[2] a half breed is a half human half demon creature  
[3] Just in case you didn't understand, Aishiteru koibito means I love you boyfriend in Japanese...  
***********************************************************************  
Now..... Chapter 5 will be up soon, and it will be long! Cya! 


	5. The Mysterious Lady Part 1

You know what I'm gonna say..... The disclaimer... I don't own GW.... Only my characters..... Now for episode 5 of GWTD!  
***********************************************************************  
Gundam Wing: Twilight Dreams  
Episode 5: The Mysterious Lady Part 1  
Trowa and the Dream  
***********************************************************************  
'Where, where am I?' Trowa thought. He was in a very large room, with water all around, broken pillars were scattered around in several places. Trowa looked down, and he was standing on top of the water! 'How did I get here?' He saw two ribbons that seem to originate under the darkness that was the water. The ribbons danced up to the surface, immediately grabbed Trowa, and pulled him under the water! Trowa closed his eyes before going under, and opened them when he felt the ribbons let go. 'How am I breathing under water?' he asked. He looked up to the surface, the water moving slowly.  
"Water is ever flowing." four voices said in unison.  
*******  
Trowa turned over in his bed, burring his face in the pillow. He grunted a little and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"What a strange dream." Trowa said. A knock was heard on his door. "Come in." Shenlong poked her head in.  
"Hey Trowa...." she said and noticed something was wrong with Trowa, "Hey, what's wrong Trow? You look disscouraged. What's up?" Shenlong walked in and sat next to him.  
"A dream." was all he said. Shenlong put a reasshuring hand on his shoulder.  
"Dreams can sometimes predict the future....Hey, I dremt once that I'd meet Duo again, and that he said that he loved me. Now look at us! We're together again, and are boyfriend and girlfriend! Hey, if ya wanna talk about it, just tell me.... You know that we're here for ya, and as friends, we'll try our best to help. Kay?" Trowa grinned.  
"That was in one breath right?" Shenlong nodded, trying to catch her breath. "Okay, if I need someone to talk to, I'll come to you."  
"Kitto ok?" Trowa looked confused, and Shenlong shook her head. "I said absolutely ok?" Trowa nodded, and Shenlong jumped up. "Okay then! Get ready, cos breakfast is ready!" And with that, Shenlong ran out of the room and ran downstairs. Several sounds along with 'ouches' and 'oofs' were heard. "I'm okay!" Shenlong yelled from her position at the bottom of the stairs. Trowa raised an eyebrow and snickered. Downstairs, everyone including Duo and a Shenlong with a bandage on her nose were eating. He slinked in, still a little sleepy.  
"Dragonflame, I still don't see how you did that to your nose." Yohko said, trying to hold back a grin and laugh. Trowa glanced over at her, and grinned.  
"This is going to be one day, I'l probably regret....." his voice trailed off. Heero got up and walked off, followed by Sesshoumaru.  
"Heero, Sesshoumaru, where are you...." Quatre started.  
"Out." they both answered, then walked off.  
"Don't worry bout those two Quatre-sama.... Fluffy will take care of him...." Flare said, putting a hand on Quatre's shoulder.  
"Fluffy?" everyone asked.  
"That's my nickname for Sesshoumaru! Since Shenlong-sama calls her Sesshie, I call her Fluffy cos of that boa round her shoulder!" Flare said. Everyone sweatdroped and went back to what they were doing. After breakfast, Trowa went back up to his room to draw. He was sitting on his bed, sketch book sitting up against his bent knees, and pencil in hand.  
"I can't think of a thing to draw.... No inspiraions, no one free to pose," he sighed, then sat up, "I just thought of something." He quickly started to sketch down something, within a few minutes he was finished. "There." He looked at it and smiled. It was a drawing of a beautiful young lady in ancient Chinese clothing. She looked like a beautiful sorceress. She had long black hair pulled up in two loops on the top of her head, the rest hang loose, long strands curling around infront of her face, barely brushing her cheeks. Crimson eyeshadow was on her eyelids, and crimson lipstick on as well. She had tanned skin, the equivilent of his as well.  
"Hey Trowa!" he heard someone say from outside the door. Shenlong opened it, and walked in. "Hey Trowa. I was wonderin if ya wanna talk bout that dream now."  
"......"  
"I'll take that as a yes..." Shenlong sat next to him, and he turned away. "C'mon Trowa.... Ya gotta get that weight off your shoulders. C'mon, tell me bout it."  
"......" Shenlong got up and made her way to the door.  
"Fine, you don't wanna talk.... I'll leave ya be. You'll regret it Trowa Barton, Draijon Shrine honor." Shenlong walked out and slammed the door shut, then leaned up against it. "He can be so hot headed sometimes." Her smiling face then turned into a frown. "I only want to help him. This may end up a crueler destiny for him than any of us imagine. I'm sorry Trowa." She immediately ran to her room, tears streaming down her cheeks. Trowa still sat in his room, and he was crying himself.  
"I'm so sorry Shenlong." he whispered to himself. He soon layed down, and cried himself to sleep.  
*******  
Trowa lifted his head up, and opened his eyes. He was standing in the room filled with water again. He looked up to see a young lady floating in the air a little bit away. One very, very long ribbon waving behind her, the ends in front.  
'Who are you?' he said through his thoughts. He saw the lady smile.  
"I'm comming for you Trowa Barton." she said in a lulling, yet lovely voice. It was almost like Quatre's, but deeper. Trowa soon noticed that the young lady looked like the one he had drawn!  
***********************************************************************  
TBC  
  
Hehe.... Yeah... This chapter is gonna kinda be like Cardcaptors the Movie.... It should be getting pretty interesting from this point on. Who is the young lady? What does she have in store for Trowa? What about the others, are they in danger as well? You'll find out in part 2 of The Mysterious Lady. Please Read and Review this part, and the next might be up faster... Hehe... 


	6. The Mysterious Lady Part 2

I'm back with part 2 of The Mysterious Lady. You know the disclaimer.... Last time on Gundam Wing: Twilight Dreams. Trowa was having some very strange dreams, they both had a lady about his age in it.... Shenlong wants to help Trowa with his dream problem, but he won't accept! What kind of trouble has he dragged his friends into?  
***********************************************************************  
Gundam Wing: Twilight Dreams  
Episode 5 The Mysterious Lady  
Part 2: The Battle Begins  
***********************************************************************  
The next day, everything was fine.... Trowa was in the library trying to find a book to read.  
'I have to get my mind off that girl.' he thought. Quatre looked up from the book him and Flare were reading and sighed.  
"Quatre-sama.... What's the matter?" Flare asked, closing the book.  
"Trowa. He's been acting strange recently. Haven't you noticed?" Quatre asked.  
"He's always quiet.... How's that strange?"  
"No, I mean it's some strange silence.... Something's bothering Trowa, I can feel it." Flare hugged Quatre's arm. Meanwhile, Shenlong was outside with the others.  
"Something's goin on round here...." she said.  
"What do you mean Dragonflame?" Wufei asked roughly.  
"I mean, something's not right in the magical balence around here.... I felt it the day I arrived... I thought it was just the girls..."  
"You mean that something evil is comming?" Yohko asked. Shenlong shruged.  
"Whatever it is.... It's after one person." Duo said. Everyone, but Shenlong, were surprised at Duo's serious attitude all of a sudden.  
"Who?" the others asked.  
"Trowa... Whatever it is, is after Trowa."  
"I think we should watch Trowa... Us girls can sence magical disturbances in the field around the property. I think we should track this force down, and destroy it." Sesshoumaru said. Everyone nodded and walked up to the house.  
"Well, can you tell where the disturbance is Shenlong?" Heero asked. Shenlong closed her eyes for a minute and looked up.  
"The library. That's where the magic is strongest! C'mon!" They all ran upstairs after her.  
Trowa was still trying to find a book, till one in particular caught his eye.  
"What's this?" he asked to himself, since Quatre and Flare had left to find the others. He pulled out a very dusty and very old book. It looked ancient! He blew some of the dust off, and brushed the rest off. The others opened the door and were watching. The book had a shillouette of a young lady on it sitting at a Chinese well. Strange thing was, the book was sealed with a small spell sheet with Chinese writing on it. Trowa blinked once, and looked like he had no soul the next. The others decided to see what was going on. Shenlong gasped.  
"Trowa!" she yelled, "Don't open the book!" It was too late, the now souless Trowa broke the ancient seal and opened it. Immediately, the room filled with water, and they were transported to another dimension! Trowa swam up to the surface, and saw that the guys were gone, but the girls were safe on a large broken pillar. He managed to climb up on a pillar himself, and looked up. His eyes widened at the sight. Shenlong looked up, and held her hand out. Trowa immediately was transported back to their world. The girls stood up, and were shocked at what they saw before them. A young lady, with long black hair pulled up in two loops on her head, she wore a Chinese outfit that looked like it was from ancient times! She was the lady in Trowa's dreams, and the one he had drawn the day before! She looked up a little.  
"Where is he?" she asked.  
"Who?" Flare asked. That was a mistake.  
"Answer me!" the lady demanded. She flung her arms out to the side. "Trowa Barton, where are you?!"  
"She wants Trowa!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed, "First thing, where are our friends?" The lady got a smug look on her face. She held one hand out in front, and four spheres of water appeared below her. All four had the guys in them!  
"Quatre-sama!"  
"Wufei!"  
"Heero-san!!!!!"  
"D-D-D-Duo!!!!!!" The lady started laughing insanely, yet evily. The spheres dissappeared again, and she sent a large tital wave crashing down on the girls. Luckly, they managed to hang on.  
"Gals, if we don't give her Trowa soon.... She'll kill us all!" Shenlong said, then they got hit with another wave.  
"Okay!" Flare stood up and faced the lady. "We'll bring you Trowa, but in return you must give us our friends back!" The lady laughed a little at Flare's bravery.  
"Okay, tell him that the sorceress wants him, and if he says no..... Your little friends shall loose their lives to me!" the sorceress yelled. The girls nodded, and transported themselves back to the real world. "Finally, I'll get my prize. The one person I've coveted since his birth. Trowa Barton, you shall soon be mine."  
Shenlong, Sesshoumaru, Flare, and Yohko arrived back in the library. Surprisingly, it was dry. They found Trowa looking out the window, crying.  
"Trowa." Shenlong said.  
"They're gone." he muttered.  
"It's okay Trowa. We'll get them back." Flare said.  
"It's my fault."  
"It is not Trowa. How could you of know this would happen!" Sesshoumaru said.  
"They're doomed because of me."  
"No they aren't.... We know of a way to get them back." Yohko said. Trowa turned around and looked at them.  
"Really?" They nodded.  
"All you must do, is come with us to the dimension, and meet the sorceress!" Sesshoumaru got a shocked look on her face.  
"What's wrong Sesshoumaru?" Yohko asked.  
"I-I remember her name...." she said.  
"What is it Sesshoumaru?" Trowa asked.  
"Her name is....."  
***********************************************************************  
Dun, dun, dun! Part 3 commin up! Ja ne! 


	7. The Mysterious Lady Part 3

HIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAA!!!! I'm back, and with the long awaited part 3 to Twilight Dreams... You know the disclaimer, and please R&R, and no flames..... here ya go!  
****  
Hey Everyone! Shenlong here! Last time on Gundam Wing: Twilight Dreams. Trowa's been having this really strange dream latey, and boy did it get us in a heap of trouble. He found this book, opened it, and we were tooken to another dimension! Lucky I was able to send Trowa back to our dimension, and save his butt... We met this sorceress lady and she wanted Trowa! We went back after making a deal with her, and Trowa was very depressed about all this. We were trying to cheer him up, and Sesshoumaru rembered the sorceress' name!  
****  
Gundam Wing: Twilight Dreams  
Episode 5: The Mysterious Lady  
Part 3: Trowa and the Sorceress  
****  
"What is it Sesshoumaru?" Trowa asked.  
"Her name is Suijung (A/N: Sue-young). She was a sorceress in ancient Hong Kong. She's been in that dimension for centuries now." Sesshoumaru said. Everyone looked at her, and Trowa frowned more.  
"So, why does she want me?" he asked. Flare grabbed his hand.  
"She wants you I guess cos she loves you Trowa-sama." she said. Shenlong smiled.  
"We can't leave her waiting.... So, let's go!" she exclaimed. Everyone nodded and she transported them back there. Suijung was floating in the air, awaiting Trowa, and talking to herself.  
"Trowa, Trowa Barton..... The one person I have ever truly loved. The one thing, I have coveted since your birth. Please, hurry and come to me." she said. There was a faint glow and the girls and Trowa appeared.  
"We have Trowa, now, give back the others!" Flare said.  
"Or you shall pay dire consiquences for betraying us." Sesshoumaru said, holding one hand back like she was about to claw something, and her hand was glowing a greenish color.  
"Here," Suijung said, showing the orbs to them, and freeing the others, "Take your friends, but leave Trowa here." The girls nodded, took the person they guarded, and dissappeared. Trowa stood on the pillar, dumbfounded.  
"Hello again, Trowa." she said, allowing her ribbons to float down to him, and "dance" in front of him. Trowa looked at them, then at her. "Don't be scared. I will not, and shall not hurt you. Take one of my ribbons." Trowa held a hand out, and grasped one of the ribbons. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then the ribbons wrapped around his stomach and waist, lifting him into the air.  
"What in the world!" he exclaimed. Suijung flew towards him and smiles, her flower barrettes clanking softly.  
"Trowa, do not worry." Trowa still looked at her in fear. She held one hand up, letting her sleeve slide up to her elbow and she placed her hand on the side of his face. Trowa looked at her and smiled faintly. "As for introductions. My name is..." she started.  
"Suijung," he said, Suijung smiled at him, "I am...."  
"Trowa Barton," she said, Trowa smiled also, "I've watched you since you were a child Trowa, and I know something about you, that you yourself do not know." Trowa gave her a strange look.  
"What?" Suijung planted a kiss on his cheek.  
"You are a water sorcerer, like I am a water sorceress." Trowa shuddered at the cold breath that passes over his ear as she whispered.  
"How do you know?"  
"I have watched you. Why do you think I am your dream girl?" She looked into his eyes, emerald to deep crimson.  
"Will..... Will you teach me how to use them, Suijung?" She nodded silently and landed on a pillar, letting go of Trowa, the ribbons retracted, but continued to fluter around her arms and above her head.  
"Of course, Trowa. You shall learn, for my powers tell me that there is a new evil rising, and all of us shall be needed. I am sure the others have senced it, and are going to begin training with the boys. Teaching them to conjure up their own abilities. Like I shall do with you." Trowa looked at her in awe.  
"The others, have... powers?"  
"Yes. Young Quatre is a archer like Flare. Duo is a dragon tamer like Shenlong. Heero is a half demon, soon to be full, like Sesshoumaru. Wufei is a swordsman, like Yohko. You, Trowa, like I said, is a water sorcerer." She placed her other hand on the other side of his face. "Trowa, let me help you. Let me get rid of the pain in your heart. The pain of your tragic past. Please Trowa." Trowa nodded.  
"Okay... I trust you with every fiber of my being, Suijung. But please, take me back to my own world. I don't want the others to think that I've been killed." Suijung smiled, and planted a kiss on his lips. Trowa looked shocked, but soon leaned into it. She broke it, and smiled, transporting them back to his dimension.  
*~*~*  
Everyone was in the living room, worried about Trowa.  
"I hope she didn't...." Flare started.  
"Hey, we all know Trowa, and if he was in trouble. Heck, he woulda kicked her sorry b...."  
"We all know he'll be fine." Sesshoumaru interupted Shenlong. At that moment, Trowa and Suijung walked in.  
"Who would of gotten beaten?" Suijung asked, with a smug look on her face. Trowa has his hand intertwined with hers.  
"Trowa!" they all exclaimed. He just smiled.  
"We thought you were... How did you... Oh heck!" Shenlong studdered, jumping up and bear hugged Trowa.  
"Ack... Can't... Breath.... Shenlong.... Let.... Go... NOW!" Trowa demanded, Shenlong let go.  
"Eheh.... Sorry Trow. Guess I don't know my own strength." Suijung smiled.  
"Heh. Tis to be expected from a girl who fell on her head this morning, and has a bandage on her nose." she mocked. Shenlong looked at her band-aid on her nose and grew red with anger.  
"Hey!!!! That's not funny!!!" she yelled, and started to fuss at Suijung. They all just laughed. "What's so funny?!?!?! Huh?!"  
****  
Well? Whatcha all think? And I thought this chapter would be the shortest of em all.. oh well.... Maybe I'll get round to chapter 6 later today. Please Review my story people.... Please?! And I'll fix my little balloon problem soon before the next chapter hopefully..... *tries to find a pin to pop her brother's balloon that he keeps hitting her with* Ja ne! 


	8. Time for Training!

Hey all! The wait is over, and this authoress is back in town! I've done a little house cleaning, deleting some unpopular fics of mine, and I'm focusing on this one for now on.. Till I finish them of course. neways, no more sap story, and onto the newest chapter of Twilight Dreams!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Gundam Wing: Twilight Dreams  
  
Episode 6  
  
Time for Training!  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So, you think we should start training them to use their powers?" Shenlong asked. It was a nice day outside, and all the girls were outside in a meeting. They had sent the boys to town for the day.  
  
"If my abilities aren't rusty after being trapped in that dimension for thousands of years, something is going to happen, and we'll need the guys to help us defeat it." Suijung said in a worried tone, Flare started swinging her feet while sitting on a low hanging branch.  
  
"Hmmm... Well, Quatre-sama does look like Arrow card archery material." she said.  
  
"Duo and I did capture a few choise dragons when I was here a year earlier, before I went back home to the Dragon Kingdom that is." Shenlong added.  
  
"I know for a fact one thing. That Heero's mother, before she was murdered, was a demon. So, of course Heero would have gotten her powers." Sesshoumaru stated, Yohko sighed.  
  
"Wufei's so arrogant, he'd be able to handle the second version of the Elemental Sword of the Stars easily." she said, proping her head up with her right hand.  
  
"Trowa has amazing strength he does not know about. I can clearly tell he is water sorcerer material." Suijung said, her ribbon changing into two small white birds and flew into the tree Flare sat in.  
  
"So it's agreed," Shenlong said, "We tell then tonight and we split up, and start training tomorrow morning." Flare jumped out of the tree and all five girls smiled at each other.  
  
"This should be fun!" she yelled, jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah, plus we get to spend time with them, and get to know them better!" Shenlong also yelled.  
  
"I think we better get ready to tell them, Quatre's limo just pulled up in the driveway." Sesshoumaru said, smiling.  
  
***  
  
The guys all sat in the living room that night, minding their own business. Duo and Trowa were playing cards, Heero was working on his laptop, Quatre sat reading a book he had bought earlier that day, and Wufei sat there watching the card game.  
  
"I win..." Trowa said calmly, laying his cards out for Duo to see. Duo's jaw dropped.  
  
"AGAIN?!?! I SWEAR YOU'RE CHEATING SOMEHOW TROWA!!!!" he yelled in anger, Wufei was laughing.  
  
"Another twenty bucks gone, eh Maxwell?" he teased, Duo glared.  
  
" Ho ha ha..." Duo said dryly, putting down the twenty dollars he just owed Trowa. At that moment, the girls walked in, and Shenlong cleared her throat.  
  
"Everyone! We have an announcement!" she said, then whispered to the girls, "Why do I gotta do it?"  
  
"Cos it was your idea to hold the meeting, and you're the one who came up with the idea! That's why!" Suijung whispered back, the others nodded and Shenlong gulped.  
  
"Well?! Get on with it Dragonflame! I want to see if Maxwell looses another twenty to Barton before the night's over." Wufei said, earning another glare from Duo, and an added one from Shenlong.  
  
"Well, me and the girls have decided that all you guys should start training asap!" she said, getting sweatdrops from the others.  
  
"Might as well kill two birds with one arrow, as my older brother always said." Flare said to herself.  
  
"We don't need training." Heero said, Shenlong sighed.  
  
"Not training as in stealth or anything. Training as in your special abilities! Like Duo and I will work on controlling the Dragon cards and Star Cards, Suijung and Trowa will work on water sorcery, Heero and Sesshoumaru will be working on the Toxic Flower Claw attack and other stuff she ain't told me bout, Yohko and Wufei will work on using the Elemental Sword of the Stars, and finally Quatre and Flare will work on her style of archery." she panted.  
  
"Was that in one breath again, Shenlong?" Trowa asked, Shenlong nodded, "Next time, breath every time you end a sentence." Shenlong glared, and the girls snickered.  
  
"When do we start?" Quatre asked, closing the book.  
  
"Tomorrow morning at dawn. We'll split up into our groups and go into our designated place in the woods. Suijung and Sesshoumaru marked the boundary beginnings and endings of our areas," Yohko said, "Flare told us of five cabins equally spread through the forest. Each area has the needs for the particular training that will take place in them. Suijung's area had a large lake with a small waterfall in it. Shenlong's has a stream running through it and a large clearing. Mine has a fairly big clearing but enough trees for training. Sesshoumaru's has a clearing and many trees for targets. Finally, Flare's has a large clearing with targets already set up for target practace."  
  
"Alright, so training starts tomorrow at dawn." Heero said.  
  
"Right. So we should get to bed now, so we can be rested up for training tomorrow!" Flare said, skipping upstairs and to hers and Quatre's bedroom. The others walked to their rooms as well, followed by the guys.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, they were all up before dawn and were outside.  
  
"Ready?" Shenlong asked, pulling her cape over her shoulders and tying it.  
  
"I am!" Flare said, picking up her black bow.  
  
"I'm ready." Sesshoumaru said, flipping her boa over her shoulder.  
  
"Ready to go." Suijung said, the white birds landing on both her arms and changing into one white ribbon floating around her shoulders.  
  
"I'm ready." Yohko said, putting the white sword hilt inside her jacket pocket. The guys nodded and Shenlong smiled.  
  
"Then what are yall waiting for? Let's go!" she yelled, running off into the forest, followed by Duo. Everyone else took of in speparate directions, in their groups of two.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Well? How'd ya like it? Please review and tell me, I want to know! Well.. there ya go, please review, but no flames please. Ja ne till next time! 


	9. Dragon Taming

^__^ Me back!!! Now it's..... Time For Training!!!!!! To your stations everyone!!!! *points in a random direction and marches that way*  
  
*~*~*  
  
Gundam Wing: Twilight Dreams  
  
Episode 7  
  
Dragon Taming, Duo's Training to Master!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Duo and Shenlong arrived at the cabin at sunbreak, Duo was still sleepy, and Shenlong was a bouncing ball of energy.  
  
"Why at dawn? It's the middle of the night to me....." Duo groaned, Shenlong grinned widely and picked him up.  
  
"Time to wake up and smell the fresh air Duo!" Shenlong exclaimed, walking to the stream and dropping Duo in it.  
  
"HEY!!! THIS IS C-C-C-C-COLD!!!!!!!!" he yelled, jumping up shivering. Shenlong laughed, and the now soaked Duo stood up, shivering half to death.  
  
"Well, at least you're awake now..... Time for our training to commence!!!!" Duo sweatdroped and looked like he was gonna cry.  
  
"Nooooooo....." he said to himself, Shenlong walked over, grabbed both his hands and put something in each.  
  
"Here. You'll need these during the training." Shenlong said, Duo opened his hands up to see two small pendants. His dragon key and star key.  
  
"Hey! I thought you...." he started.  
  
"I got them back out... Now, I want to see if you remember how to summon the staff. Choose whichever one you wish." she said, Duo nodded, and put the small ket with a star on top in his pocket. He held the other one with a dragon head on top out and smiled.  
  
"Oh, key of the dragon. Guardian of my soul, and wings of my heart. Reveal the staff and show me your might! Reveal the Dragon Staff!" he yelled, the small key turned into a long black staff with a dragon head on top still. Duo pulled a card out and twirled it around. "Kokuei Dragon, show me your might! I release you from confidement!" he struck the card and a black light came from it and formed into a large black dragon.  
  
"Wonderful!" Shenlong said, Duo grinned, "Now, return it back to the card."  
  
"Alright..... Kokuei Dragon, return to your confidement!" the dragon dissolved into the black light again and returned into a small card form. Duo picked it up, and grinned. "I still got it! After a year of learning all this in battle, I still got it!" Shenlong headlocked him and smiled.  
  
"Well of course!!!! Shenlong Dragonflame taught ya!!!" Duo gagged due to the grip.  
  
***  
  
A few weeks passed, and the training was going good. Duo had learned to bring out his Star and Dragon card deck's full potential out, and learned a bit behind the staffs creations.  
  
"Okay, so.. Which 5 dragons in the Dragon deck are the rarest and strongest again?" Shenlong asked, trowing a rock into the stream.  
  
"Red Eyes Black Dragon is fifth, Blue Eyes White Dragon is fourth, Gold Eyes Silver Dragon is third, Silver Eyes Gold Dragon is second, and the Dragonflame Dragon is the top dragon of them all." Duo answered, skipping a rock all the way across the stream.  
  
"Right. How many Star Cards are there in the Star Deck?"  
  
"58."  
  
"Correct. That's basicly all you need to know. Do you remember how to summon one of the top five dragons?"  
  
"To use both hands so the channel of my powers is stronger. The channel must have more power due to the strength of the five dragons."  
  
"Right. Duo, got something to tell you." Duo looked at her.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" he asked, Shenlong grinned and launched herself onto him in a hug, "Gah! Hey!"  
  
"You....." she started, looking at him.  
  
"I.....?"  
  
"Pass! You're no longer a dragon tamer! You're officially, by the Shenlong Dragonflame ruling, are a Dragon Master!!!!" Duo grinned.  
  
"Yes!!! But.... I don't got any cards, only my staffs." Shenlong grabbed his hands and put two decks of cards in them, one deck had long dark purple cards with a sun, moon and star on the back, and the other deck was dark green with a black star on the back.  
  
"There. Your own Dragon and Star decks," Shenlong got up, "I got one more thing also..." She ran into the cabin, leaving Duo by the stream smiling and he looked down at the two decks.  
  
"Thanks." he said.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Well... please review, please??? Next episode, Heero's training! Ja till then! 


End file.
